overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Eclair Ecleir Eicler
: "Cleaning. Are there any other chores? No one can clean better than me! You can even lick the toilet bowl after I cleaned it." :: - Eclair boasting of his duties. Eclair Ecleir Eicler (エクレア・エクレール・エイクレアー) is the assistant butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Eclair has an appearance of a Rockhopper penguin, with blond hair. Eclair moves in shuffling steps, so he is always carried by another servant when he wants to get around. Personality Eclair has great pride in being the assistant butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to the point of arrogance. Carrying himself with an enormous ego of self-worth, one of his greatest desires is to sit upon the throne of Nazarick. Though Eclair understands this act is treasonous to the Forty-One Supreme Beings, he still respects them highly. Background Eclair Ecleir Eicler was created by Ankoro Mocchi Mochi. His personality settings were set to have the desire to conquer Nazarick as a joke. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc After the teleportation to the New World, Sebas Tian and the majority of the Pleiades have ventured outside of the tomb on a mission, leaving the assistant butler in charge of Nazarick's upkeep. Eclair encounters Demiurge in the halls of the 9th Floor near Ainz Ooal Gown's quarters. After informing Demiurge that Albedo is inside, both exchange words concerning Eclair's duties. Eclair excuses himself and has his subordinate carry him away to continue his chores. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Eclair arrives at the 9th Floor of Nazarick in the restaurant of his close comrade Sous-chef. There he finds the [[|Myconid|myconid]] entertaining an extremely depressed Shalltear Bloodfallen. He tried to provide a drink for Shalltear to cheer her up only to spill it on the bench and apologizing to Sous Chef for it. The Two Leaders Arc At the staff canteen on the 9th Floor of Nazarick, Eclair is plucked from the hands of CZ2128 Delta. Much to his humiliation, she cuddled him like a plush toy. His attempt to extricate himself from the Pleiades member only exhausted the butler. However, thanks to Lupusregina Beta's distraction with her sister, the penguin is able to successfully escape from CZ2128 Delta's grasp. The Pleiades Day Arc Sebas Tian mentioned that he and Tsuare would be meeting Eclair to continue the latter's maid training. Ainz’s Ambition Arc Eclair is one of the servants who provided comfort for Ainz during his vacation. Abilities and Powers Eclair is an assistant butler who is left in charge of the upkeep on the 10th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick during Sebas Tian's absence. Unlike the frightening monsters that live in Nazarick, Eclair's fighting prowess is low, since his overall strength level is 1. Relationships Ankoro Mocchi Mochi Sebas Tian Sous-chef One of Eclair's closest acquaintances on the 9th Floor of Nazarick. The two possess a bond where the myconid allows the Birdman to call him by his nickname 'Piki'. Shalltear Bloodfallen Eclair sympathized with Shalltear for her involuntary uprising, as he considered betrayal his function. Learning of Shalltear's betrayal, he attempted to recruit her into joining him in his conquest of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. However, his words have only cause Shalltear to sink more into her depression about betraying Ainz. Aura Bella Fiora Eclair is close enough to Aura to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Mare Bello Fiore Eclair is close enough to Mare to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Yuri Alpha Eclair is close enough to Yuri to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. CZ2128 Delta CZ2128 is known to adore Eclair and cuddles him as if he were a plush toy. However, it is a nightmare to the penguin and tries his best to avoid being trapped in her arms. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Eclair is close enough to Pestonya to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Trivia * It is common knowledge among Nazarick's inhabitants that Eclair is eyeing the throne of Nazarick. However, since this detail was part of his creation by one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings, it is ignored. * Even though Eclair wants to conquer Nazarick for his own, he's still loyal to the Supreme Beings and regards them with respect. * Eclair's desire to conquer Nazarick was known and accepted by every NPC, but they still tend to show animosity and dislike towards him. * Ten masked manservants serve under Eclair, assisting him in his duties and help transport him. Quotes * (To Demiurge): "Exactly. I must work hard now, so I may one day rule the Great Tomb of Nazarick." * (To Demiurge): "Cleaning, of course. What other work is there to do? Nobody cleans better than me! One could eat off the toilets I clean." * (To Demiurge): "I am no mere penguin, but a rockhopper penguin made by Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-sama of the Supreme Beings. Please do not confuse me with such animals. Also, these are not my hands -- but wings." * (To Shalltear): "Yes it is, but...I hardly ever see you in this bar. I thought that only Guardians like Demiurge come here. Last time, him and Cocytus came together to appreciate their drinks quietly." * (To Shalltear): "Nazarick is also evolving, becoming more powerful." * (To Shalltear): "That is true. Speaking of which, how is it Shalltear? If you join me now, I will grant you an even higher status in the future—" Galley Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Birdmen Category:Butlers Category:Nazarick